433
Nathan agrees to testify in Victoria's defense, however on the witness stand he betrays her. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the Collins family in the year 1795. In the midst of a long reign of evil and terror, Victoria Winters is forced to defend herself against a charge of witchcraft. In court, Reverend Trask describes finding the body of Abigail Collins, and boldly accuses Victoria of killing her through witchcraft. Act I Peter Bradford points out that the coroner believes Abigail died of heart failure; therefore the judge refuses to charge her with murder unless Trask can provide more evidence of Victoria's guilt such as a reason for killing Abigail. Peter reminds Victoria that Abigail was cruel to her since their first meeting and is concerned that Victoria may have discussed it with someone. Act II Victoria and Peter ask Nathan Forbes to testify for the defense as a character witness. Nathan is hesitant, and says that he may not be of much help as he is no longer on good terms with the Collins family. Peter insists that they need his help and Nathan says he will do what he can. Trask eavesdrops on the exchange. Act III The next day Trask calls Victoria to testify over the objections of Peter. The judge promises to protect Victoria's right against self-incrimination and allows her to take the stand. Trask asks if she ever wished for Abigail's death; Victoria denies the charge. Trask then offers her charm bracelet as evidence. He claims the Zodiac charms are symbols of the devil. Trask says the bracelet was found on the body of Abigail Collins. Peter points out that Abigail possessed the bracelet long before she died. Trask surprises everyone by calling Nathan Forbes to the stand. Act IV Peter believes that Nathan was coerced and doesn't want him to testify but Nathan swears to tell only the truth. He testifies that Victoria hated Abigail and wanted to kill her. He only rescued her from Reverend Trask because of Barnabas Collins. He always suspected Victoria of witchcraft. Victoria vehemently denies his charge of witchcraft. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jerry Lacy as Reverend Trask * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * Leslie Barrett as Judge Hanley * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters * Hansford Rowe as 2nd Judge (uncredited) * Tom Gorman as 3rd Judge (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 434. Story * TIMELINE: Day 174 begins, and will end in 435. It was last night when Abigail's body was found. It was a few days ago when Abigail took to the stand (occurred in 427). The witchcraft trial will resume at 2pm today. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act I, Jerry Lacy flubs his line: "...the medical record also makes it clear that... that Mrs. ... uh, Miss Collins was uh in perfect health..." * In Act II, Roger Davis starts to refer to Lt. Forbes as "Lt. Collins", and then corrects himself. * In Act IV, Roger Davis flubs his line: "You mean you took care of her and all the rest knowing that she was not... that she was a witch". External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 433 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 433 - Law of the JungleCategory:Dark Shadows episodes